Saving you
by ArouaPotter
Summary: Analena is daughter to Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark. What no one knows though is that she is not regular mortal. No, Ana is hiding a dark secret that only Loki can help her with. Now she is on the run with Loki and is running out of time before a war could possible start. One week she has to get the demigod to agree. One week the realms have before the war could break out again.
1. Welcome To Bermethus

**A/N- **Hello this is my first Avengers fic and I hope you like it! Reviews are most welcome.

Loki hurt everywhere. Not only was he smashed numerous of time into the ground, but he couldn't see anyway he was getting out of this without punishment. He couldn't even move enough to try and run away, to try and escape the fate that would surely be awaiting him. Loki closed his eyes, thinking he should at least enjoy the last few free minutes he would have alone. His mind was fading as his magic started to try and heal him making him slowly pass out. Loki barely was able to open his eyes and see someone standing over him calling out to him. Trying and failing to get him to get up. To move.

He hurt too much to think let alone move. A frustrated groan was heard as someone dragged him over their shoulder and tried to hold him up. He wanted to ask what they were doing and who they were, but the darkness overtook him before he could ask such questions. Right before he submitted to it though he heard a female's voice whisper in his ear; "Everything is going to be okay, Loki. I'm getting you out of here and saving you." Then all was gone.

Bright sunlight made the demigod cover his eyes with his pale hand. Where was he? His body wasn't in pain anymore and he was sure he was restored to full strength. The memories rushed back to him and he sat up quickly feeling the blanket fall from around him. Who saved him and why? Loki's questions were soon answered as the door to the room he was in opened and someone entered.

Analena Rogers-Stark stood in front of him. Brown hair flowing around her face as dark brown eyes watched him carefully. "Feeling better?" She asked moving closer to him and sitting down on the bed. He was confused as to why she would have helped him and wondered if this was all a trick. The thought was quickly dismissed though as questions of why they would go through all this trouble to trick him when he was in a weakened state before, easy to be captured.

"Where are we?" Loki asked ignoring her question completely.

Giving a half smirk she replied; "The tenth realm, Bermethus." Eyes narrowed he jumped out of bed feeling his magic within reach.

"You lie! There is no tenth realm!" She wasn't looking at his face though, no instead her eyes had shifted downward and a faint blush was evident along her cheeks. Glancing down at himself, the Liesmith noticed that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. "Where have you done with my clothes?" Not bothering to cover himself up, actually smirking at the redness still on the woman's cheeks.

"There was always a tenth realm, only those with such powers could enter it though. You're the first outsider that has ever stepped into Bermethus." Ana explained dragging her eyes away from the gods lower half. "Most Berms are never allowed to bring outsiders into our real and are normally casted away if they try. Being who I am, I was allowed."

"Oh? Who might you be?"  
"The queen of course."

_This little line of mine_

Now fully dressed, Loki sat on the bed eager to hear the history of this new realm. It had took him awhile to actually believe her, but when several people bow to Analena calling her 'My queen' it was kind of hard not to believe. What was strange though is whenever they would turn to him, they would too bow to him and say 'My k- my queen's guest' having to correct themselves when the woman would shoot them a glare. He wasn't sure what that was all about, but was hoping he could get it out of her.

"Right, Bermethus was in fact the first ever real to exist, so to speak. It was one that help create the other nine realms that you know about. The people, Berms, were very skilled and very powerful people, actually the higher form of humans. The mortals that live on Earth are Berms that have been casted out of Bermethus. They are weak, powerless, mortals. As the ten realms started to grow and become what they are today a war broke out between them.

It started quietly enough, the queen of Bermethus at that time busy helping whichever realm was in trouble or needed aid. Hel and Niflheim were secretly looking for a way to overthrow us and use our power for their own realm. When the queen found out about this is when the war really started. On the power side, the bad guys as Midgard would call them, were Hel, Niflheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Midgard, and Nidavellir. The savior side was Bermethus, Jotunheim and Svartalfheim. As you can see they were gravely out numbered. Three against seven.

The war lasted many years, finally ending when a spell was cast and the tenth realm was hidden. Well that's what the other realms leaders think anyway, all except one. Jotunheim and Bermethus had a wonderful relationship when it was created and not just because the queen was intimate with the king of that realm. Well, it was a major point, but also Jotunheim has the power to destroy Bermethus if they wanted to. The love between the king of that realm and the queen of this realm held many secrets and bonds. Bermethus can only stay hidden and the war can stay in hibernation if and only if the king of Jotunheim and Bermethus were to be together. The deadly twist though? Only the king can accept the request from the queen. Once it has been agreed on and proven Bermethus can stay hidden for one hundred more years. If not, the realm is visible once again and the war has begun."

Loki kept quiet for a moment taking all of the information it. The one thing that still confused him though was why he was here.

"You are the queen." A mere statement rather than questioning it. "I still don't understand though why you saved me. Why I am here. Why you are telling me all this." It frustrated him to no end.

"Well simple really. It's been one hundred years since the last king and queen has renewed the spell. It's time again and as queen of Bermethus, I am asking you, Loki Laufeyjarson, rightful heir to the Jotunheim throne to accept the relationship once more. To help hide Bermethus and keep the war in hibernation. To be king of not only Jotunheim, but of Bremethus and help rule the ten realms with me. You have a week to come and find me and give me your decision. Whether it be good or bad." Smiling softly at him, Ana got up and left the room. Loki sat there shocked still trying to understand the last part she said.

He was king of Jotunheim and could be king of Bermethus as well. Not only king of two realms, one of them being the most powerful, but having a wife that was royal not only on Bremethus, but on Midgard as well. Loki didn't think it would take long to let the queen know of his choice.


	2. Two Can Play At This Game

**A/N- **Hello this is my first Avengers fic and I hope you like it! Reviews are most welcome. Disclaimer. I Don't anything, but the plot and Analena.

* * *

Chapter two

_~Back on Midgard~_

"Where the hell is he?" Director Fury screamed hands clutching the table in front of him. It had been three hours since the fight was over and no one seemed to be able to locate Loki or Ana for that manner.

"Forget about Loki for a moment! I want to know where my daughter is!" Steve yelled standing up from his chair and oozing the leadership that seems to be all over him. Tony seemed to be taking the calmer approach and was getting Jarvis to go through all videos for the last time Ana and Loki had been seen.

"Sir, I have located the video." The robotic voice said from the small clear phone in Tony's hand.

"Good, Jarvis. Play it in full screen." A holographic version of the video appeared above the phone and the Avengers watched silently. They watched as Loki lay in the hole that Hulk had created by smashing him about. Watched as Ava bent down by him saying something to him.  
"Pause, Jarvis, rewind and enhance the audio." Jarvis did as he said rewinding it to just when Ava entered the room.

"Loki, get up! Now, get up. We don't have much time." The demigod seemed to have passed out though and they watched as Ana dragged half of his body over her shoulder and looked frantically around. "Everything is going to be okay, Loki. I'm getting you out of here and saving you." One hand reached up and seemed to claw at the air. The air gathered around her fingers before actually tearing away and leaving a black hole in its place. The video ended with both of them entering the tear. Silence seemed to be the loudest thing in the room at the moment as no one could believe what they saw.

"As of right now, Analena Rogers-Stark is public enemy number one." Fury said.

_~Bremethus~_

Loki wrapped his arms around Ana's waist as she stared out of the open window. He had just told her his decision to become king and her husband, but she did not seem to react the way he thought she would.

"What is it that is bothering you, my queen?" He asked her laying his head on her shoulder. Her lips turned downward in a frown.

"It's not that I'm not happy that you picked the right choice and I always knew that when I get married I probably wouldn't have been in love. I just guess it was different somehow. I know I can't change it. I can't force you to love me." Ana trailed off moving so she was slightly out of his reach. She didn't want his pity or his fake promise of loving her. Though she doubted he would have gave it.

"And I can't force you to want me. I could if I really wanted to, but I rather not." His silky smooth voice rang out behind her. She turned around to face her soon to be husband not realizing that he was closer than expected.

"How do you know I don't want you?" She challenged him raising her chin up a fraction of an inch. Ana could see something spark in his eyes before it quickly left.

"If that's so, prove it." The trickster challenged right back. The game of wills played out for a moment before the girl smirked. Walking closer to him that she could feel his quiet breathing against his skin, she placed her hand against his chest.

"I saved you. I think I proved it already." Ana whispered her lips ghosting against his. Before he could react though she pushed away from him walking over to the window once more. "By now they should know I helped you escaped. A bounty might even be on my head, you as my husband, well soon to be, will have to travel with me to Midgard. I fear that even with us united a war will break out. Don't question me on this. We, I, mostly, need to explain what is going on, just..." She trailed off gripping the edge of the window tightly.

Loki settled behind her his own hands covering hers. "Yes?"

"This is really just between you and I. They are not the ones that need to renew the spell. We are." And if she was being honest she wanted it to be special in a way. Turning around to face him, she took a deep breath and bravely leaned forward. Head resting against his shoulder she could feel him stiffen beneath her. "You must be wondering. How to renew it." Face turning red now. "Sex. That's the only way." As it was the most powerful bond between and trust. Love was for children.

Loki stayed quiet each moment made the doubt in her stomach grow more. Until finally his fingers curled around her chin and forced her face up. "If that's the only way." His face was coming closer to hers then, lips almost touching her. Eyes closing waiting for it to happen. Only for him to be yanked from her grip as the world turned black.

_~Back on Midgard~_

Steve tightened his grip pulling Tony tighter against him. It had been five hours since they last seen Ana. Two hours since they found out she took Loki somewhere. Where she and Loki was he had no idea. While Thor confirmed that they were in another realm he could not tell them anything else. In fact he had no idea what she even did with her hands. Ripping the time portal or something like that they managed to somewhat figure out. Steve wasn't stupid, but when it came to that, he was lost.

_Breathing was heavy. Shield held tight in his grip. The portal was closed and Hulk had just saved Tony. He heard of being scared to death, but never scared to life. If that even made sense. The minute of pure fear he felt of thinking that he lost his husband was still tangent in the air. The battle was finally over and doing a quick head count he noticed one of their own was missing. Ana. His daughter was nowhere to be seen._

_"Tony!" He had yelled. "Ana! Where's Ana?" A moment of still. And silence. Before everyone was in action looking for her. Clint and Thor up high. Hulk digging through the debris. Natasha and Peter going into every building. While Tony and Steve ran to the Tower yelling her name. No one could find her. Steve had tried to think of the last time he had saw her. Closing his eyes for a moment trying to pull up the memory. _

_Ana had been running towards the tower, yelling that she would help with Loki. He had wanted to tell her to stop, to turn around and go hide somewhere. She wasn't superhuman like most of them. She was mortal. She could die. They all could, but she could die quicker. Easier. In that moment he could remember when they first brought her home having found her abandoned in an alley way. They couldn't find anything on her or who had left her and had quietly adopted her under the books._

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by the door slamming open and the very person he was thinking about fall in. Tony jumped up from where he was laying on Steve and quickly helped Ana stand up. They had agreed that even though almost everyone was looking for her, they would help. She was their daughter after all and they had raised her right. She must have had a good reason to do what she did.

"Ana? Are you okay? What's going on?" Tony asked while Steve joined them and carried her over to the couch.

She coughed once gripping her chest. "Dads. I can't explain much. It would take too much time, but please you need to help me find Loki. Someone took him from me. I need him. The whole universe needs him." Ana said eyes tightened as if in pain.

"We don't understand, Honey." He said trying and failing to get what she was trying to say.

"Please! We don't have much time." A yelp escaped her lips before she passed out on the couch. Steve and Tony looked at each other worried.

"Don't move." A voice behind them said. A gun pushed against Steve and Tony's head.


End file.
